Xanxus
by LichtNoirCielKuro
Summary: Random one-shots of Xanxus and also his Varia.
1. Chapter 1

**Saccharine**

Bester, the black and white liger was haphazardly sprawled under his master's slumbering form. The Varia's headquarters was destroyed with virtually no furniture left, and what does their boss, Xanxus do? Just languidly and almost carelessly laying down on the area with the least rubble, his box animal just as lazily stretching out behind him. Leaving with the rest of the Varia members to scramble for contractors to rebuild the place, and this baffling sight to all, but Varia.

Xanxus currently had his back against the liger's stomach, his feather adornments pillowed behind his head, making them seem as much as a lion's mane, the stark red and pitch black ornaments contrasting vividly against the hide of the majestic beast. The liger was lazily licking the boss's wounds, assuring Squalo that the remiss of his boss' wounds was taken care of. The liger had unsurprisingly all above average manipulation of flames, just like Xanxus who people normally dismissed of such control and skill. As the feline was doing so, Xanxus also had his right arm scratching almost fondling the liger's tufted ears, as he drifted off into either his brooding or sleep.

The thought that strikes most vividly was that the liger and his master held many similarities, a perfect match made in heaven. With both their lazy outer appearance, yet power rippling rippling under their lithe muscles. The feline descendance, Xanxus showing these mannerisms, by the almost grooming action of his adornments and weapons alike. While Bester had his claws, Xanxus had his blades and their eyes, were both fierce shades of red, ruby bright and cutting. And most notably, while the liger was a mixed-blood, he undeniably had the best of both lines, strength and speed fused into one...

And, Xanxus alike was indubitably born king despite his mongrel bloodline- his aura, demeanor and motions all held an inexplicable sense of grace and royalty that was apparent to all. His brusque personality did not shadow his fluidity, and belied by his mercurial temperament he ran cold, cunning and most importantly astute calculations constantly. He had a lazy persona, but that was only because he was efficient enough to do so, his subordinates were capable enough for delegation of work, any further instructions he would have conveyed the message for Squalo to announce. Paperwork? That indeed took up majority of time aside from missions, but with the amount of work he had on hand and the meticulous quality he handed in, it required a certain amount of time, and he never had to review his reports. As for his missions, only his highest ranked subordinates would have been allowed the pleasure of accompanying him or even knowing his absence.

The closest he had as a companion was Bester, the lazy companionship and the flawless partnership on the battlefield a constant in Xanxus' life. When the Varia was given box weapons, they had thought their boss to be dismissive of it, never had they expected Xanxus to take one look at the diminutive box, and calmly inject his wrath flame into it. The result was the magnificent liger, with its domineering figure and unyielding power, to which Xanxus merely turned on his heel, and the liger silently followed. They knew that if Bester was ever injured, Xanxus' rage will be inexpugnable, honed into more of a deadly blade. Just as he would for his subordinates actually, his cold indifference did not make him care less about them as after all he was very territorial. That was where they realised that Xanxus's rage was honed from his unconventional care of his people.

Between him and his liger, he had a warmer and almost cute side, as cute as a ferocious and deadly wild cat could ever be. The liger's company made him relieve his feline tendencies, exaggerating the subtle movements the Varia was used to especially Squalo. The languid flex of his back when he rose from his chair, the low growl when angered and the rare, deep, almost-purring exhalations when he was really relaxed. With the liger, Xanxus started going out more often in the day, occasionally even basking under the sun with the liger. The sight was as if two felines were playing and resting together, likening more and more to a cat.

Xanxus was by no means domestic, as wild and manic as he was ever, however, the interactions between him and his liger was something the Varia could claim sweeter than even Sawada's brat group. Of course, this was in the perspectives of professional, yet companionable, tolerated assasins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kind**

The word "altruism" would never be associated to the Varia. Ruthless, cunning and cold-hearted assassins, the very motive driving them is their self-profit. However, "kind"? "Kind" was a word that was used to describe them on occasion by the Vongola Decimo's famiglia.

Most notably, Lussuria would be at the forefront of such a visualisation of the kindness the group could offer. His healing capabilities seen as a balm to hurts for the Sawada's brat group. But seen with a much more practical and jaded light from Varia , as survival and mending not for the better but for the fight in Varia. This was his kindness to his associates. On a darker tone, he could kill as well, crippling his opponents with the flame of rejuvenation was not merciful at all. It was prolonged agony. Levi was also known as caring when one observes his behaviour with Xanxus, his mother-henning behaviour a glaring abnormality in a world of conniving and murdering spies and assassins.

On the opposite spectrum, there was Mammon. Money and deals were his daily transactions, harsh and forgiving, the failure of aligning to his terms will result in imminent death. His propensity to give out deals even to the weak was a form of kindness. Strength is earned, true enough and a practice adopted through the whole mafia. However, without a chance, the strength would not be able to be developed. He had the ability to annihilate many but chose to do so only after his seemingly cruel and mocking deals. If the opponent was worthy, this was a viable lifeline, if not he deserved it. Perhaps he was just bored , or whimsical but being such a stickler for maximising his profit even in the most minute amounts, was a form of kindness to those who understood true strength.

Then there came Belphegor, honestly a maniac and his kindness comes from his apathy towards anything that bores him. Of course there were occasional bouts of his insanity but there were many out of his radar and they should be thankful for it. Fran being the subject of his "cruel" torture was another form of apathy, truly the epitome of the word. He was unaffected by most if not all, including the weird Varia moments which is can be said to be out of the world, given their average sanity ratings. Matching with each other, they had weird interests at odd times, often prioritising their pleasure over their mission. This unexpected turn of events often resulted in the enemies unintended survival.

Squalo, the naive Yamamoto would definitely argue to be kind, with his weirdly blunt and paradoxical ideals. Claiming Squalo to be his teacher, was only one of his misnomers he had of Squalo, known as the Emperor Sword and the right-hand man of Xanxus. However, Squalo actually did have a soft spot for idiots such as Yamamoto. His passion for swordsmanship is his strength and weakness in his tendency to challenge with more restraint on using "unhonorable" methods that were the life of an assassin.

And finally, Xanxus. He often destroyed the infrastructure of Varia, having the reputation of irritable and untouchable. His unreasonable tantrums and his harsh death threats against subordinates who did not meet his expectations a telltale warning to cower in fear at the mere mention of his name. However, in his brusque and also blunt manner, Xanxus has demonstrated the most practical form of care in the assassination world. His kindness was demonstrated in his harsh and taciturn words. In his harrowing and rather tragic backstory, he was subjected to much worse attitudes and also treatment, in which he realised the value of hardship in honing oneself while acknowledging the fact that going overboard was detrimental. His constant dangerous and unpredictable behaviour helped place his subordinates high on the food chain, either having the ability to avoid the dangers with a keen senses or the uncanny ability to placate such a situation. His treatment of them became a favour in nurturing them to become workers of higher efficiency and most importantly higher rates of survival.

Kindness need not be done in kind gestures, and superficial and idealistic gestures could lead to the demise of the person intended instead. Especially in the world they lived, survived and worked in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Intelligence**

If one had thought that assassinations were a crude and messy affair, they could be right on both accounts if they didn't reference to the hits done by Varia. _After all, violence did not equate to tastelessness or crassness._

If they did, the Varia would not have survived and been titled as _Elite Assassination Squad_. Their title alone showed that they were unconventional which then showed that they had an iron-hard confidence and trust in their abilities. After all, who would dare to proclaim their name to the world especially in their line of business. At the same time they were neither remiss nor stupid, the missions which had their signature flair were intended. On the other hand, missions of a covert nature were able to have no scent (to be claimed as natural deaths), mimic other assassins (to frame and cause discord) or to be rather inane and unprofessional in their killings (to be seen as an outlying case). To sum it all up, the Varia places much contemplation into their killings and not one move is done without intent.

And how would they be able to do so, if they were mere weapon-wielding idiots?

The answer is now obvious and simple, they just aren't. So, where does their strength lie in? Intelligence.

Intel, intellect, wit… (all the various words that are either the definition or tied to the word 'intelligence'), the Varia are definitely not lacking in this. As for the methods they apply, let's just say that they occasionally submit to the whims of their emotions or inherent nature. Interrogation or torture, it depends on their mood which they would like to carry out, but their success rate is 100%. After all, from their picky nature of only accepting missions with the success rate of 90%, you can tell they mean assured business. They have their goals and are willing to capitalize on their abilities and resources except for of course their lives and reputation.

Now then, what are in their skill set? Apart from the different sectors with the various flame abilities, they were all well-versed in multiple languages and weapons as the basis of their job requirement. From morse codes, sign languages to Italian, French, and English, they had the proficiency and eloquence of a native speaker regardless of their slightly telltale accent. They are also all adept at wielding bladed, blunt, projectile, liquid weapons, it is a matter of preference or need should they pick one method. On top of this, they all had upbringing of various sorts- no matter royal or peasant to be cultured with some form of art- music, dance, painting.

This is invaluable for espionage, to play the aristocratic nobleman, the demure lady, the deranged artist, the charming musician and many more roles. To blend in or to capture attention were the second nature of the assassins in Varia. Of course, there were certain characters that they were more inclined towards. Unsurprisingly, Lussuria as the fashion designer, Mammon as the shrewd businessman and Belphegor as the spoilt prince. These were roles that they frequently peak through their normal lives in Varia. On the other hand, Squalo was the fluent negotiator and Xanxus was the detached and intelligent boss. Of course these roles weren't far fetched as Squalo was trained to be Xanxus's right hand man and Xanxus was more than reticent yet cutthroat in his interactions.

Therefore, the Varia has the ability to manipulate their abilities for various mission needs. These needs are uncovered by detailed investigative research, silent and deadly as these seemingly minor and meager details weave into a lethal trap set for their target. The honeyed words, the bleeding stares were all picked out through the sifting of relevant information to pierce (prod and poke were too mild the term) the weak points of the target.

The assassinations were never done in a whim or carelessness. They were of planned meticulously through the painstaking and tedious work of gathering information before the time is right. Never let it be said that their assassinations were not a work of art- the vivid slash of blood on the carpeted canvas or the bare shadows of a once occupied room were all art strokes.

The rule of all assassinations is the wielding of intelligence.


End file.
